Cordaigen
= Cordaigen, Gateway to the North = One of the most famous towns of the north, many adventures and heroes started here. * Chaotic Good, Large Town of 3,000 people * Location: The Vale, Tolish, Drorn * Banner: A Shield with and Axe, Wolf, and Dragon on * Modifiers: ** Corruption -1 (Bluff, Stealth)* ** Crime +1 (Sense Motive, Slight of Hand) ** Economy +1 (Craft, Perform, Profession) ** Law -1 (Intimidate, Diplomacy) ** Lore +2 (Diplomacy, Knowledge) ** Society +1 (Disguise, Diplomacy) * Qualities: Counterculture Movement, Rumormongering Citizens, Tourist Attraction * Danger: +5 * Disadvantages: Arcadian Occupied * Government: Autocracy (Lord Amigron) * Population: 3,000 (Humans 1750, Gypsies 200, Dwarves 500, Halflings 300, Gnomes 100, Elves 0, Half-elves 50, Half-Orcs 30, Other 20) * Notable NPCS ** Lord Mayor Amigron ** Grang Guardian Gedarron A General Overview Cordaigen is one of the oldest settlements in all of the realm of Drorn, and it has seen many changes over the years, but always been a hub of travelers seeking adventure in the rest of the lands. Winding stone streets and brick and mortar houses thanks to the dwarves, with pointed roofs thanks to the natives, Cordaigen is pleasant if not rolling and a little confusing to walk through, with a friendly atmosphere of people on the streets saying hello and always willing to help a stranger in need, especially if there is some gold involved. The atmosphere has changed slightly over the last few years since the Arcadians have set up a based here, monitoring anyone who enters or leaves, and holding impromptu house raids on anyone who is suspected of rebel or elven interaction. This has made certain subjects a taboo to discuss, and nothing quietens a bustling room of merry Daigeners than someone uttering the R word. Despite this though, there is still a rebellious spirit to the place, and it doesn't take someone long looking for it to find a rumour that will lead him on a grand adventure. People of the Settlement Some of the strangest people you could meet, a combination between the traveling gypsies and the mountain dwarves, they have wild and interesting ideas, but are strong and stable, free-willed and forgiving, but steadfastly traditional. This is the great dichotomy of the average Daigener. Government of the Settlement ''' Ruled by Lord Mayor Amigron who used to live on the southern bluff before the Fallwall (see Recent events), he still makes little interference in the day to day lives of the towns folk, and they like it that way. '''Law and Order A detail of the guards and how crime is handled with. * Town Guard CR 1, XP 400 Human warrior 3, LN Medium humanoid, Init +0; Senses Perception +3, * DEFENSE AC 18, touch 10, flat-footed 18 (+8 armor) hp 19 (3d10+3) Fort +4, Ref +1, Will +1 * OFFENSE Speed 20 ft. Melee halberd +5 (1d10+3/x3) or heavy mace +5 (1d10+3/19–20) or sap +5 (1d6+2 nonlethal) * Ranged heavy crossbow +3 (1d10/19–20) * STATISTICS Str 14, Dex 11, Con 13, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 8 Base Atk +3; CMB +5 (+7 sunder); CMD 15 (17 vs. sunder) * Feats Alertness, Improved Sunder, Power Attack * Skills Intimidate +5, Perception +3, Ride –3, Sense Motive +2 * Languages Common, maybe Dwarven * Combat Gear potions of cure light wounds(2); Other Gear half-plate, heavy crossbow with 10 bolts, halberd, heavy flail, sap, 5 gp * Boon A guard can give accurate directions to any non-secret location in the city and can allow a PC to enter or leave through a gate after hours or without paying a gate tax. * Calling a guard requires DC 5 Diplomacy, and 1d6 minutes. Every 5 points over 5 lowers arrival time by 1 minute (add Law modifier to this roll) Offense (Fine / Punishment) * Public Lewdness (5cp – 10 cp / 1 -2 days in prison) * Breaking the Peace (5sp – 50 gp / 1 - 4 weeks in prison) * Larceny (depending on severity) (1gp – 500 gp / 1 - 12 months in prison) * Assault (2gp – 100 gp / 1 - 4 months in prison) * Murder (depending on victim) (200gp – 20,000 gp / 2 - 20 in prison) * Rebel Association (instant interrogation and loss of all rights into the hands of the Arcadians, until the association is clarified and all information is got out of you, resulting in imprisonment for those who don't cooperate as well as permanently being put on the black list for travel in all Arcadian occupied locations) * Rebel Involvement (as above but they don't ever let you go, being taken to the Arcadian holding camps in Straitia) Places in the Settlement Most places are available to the public in one way or another, but if you go somewhere someone doesn't want you to, you will have to deal with their wrath yourself. Map Key # Wolfs Gate # Library # Blacksmithers #* A larger forgery run by Ibron # Crafters District #* Stonecutters #* Woodcutters # Trolls Gate # Tannery #* Ranger Farn Splinterholme runs this # Guild House ## Where the craftsmen guild masters meet # Runelocke Hall ## Only for the greatest master dwarven craftersnem, able to infuse their goods with # Dwarven Forgery # Moradin Temple # The Lords Hall ## Home to Lord Mayor Amigron and the Town Coucil Hall # Public Forum # Bell Tower of the Wicked Winds # Main Residental Area #* Begger's Choice, a cheap tavern # # New Church of Baer Dorn #* Moved here after the wall collapses on the east of the town # # Town Feast Hall # Guard Tower (currently occupied by the Arcadians) # Black Gate # The Longhouse # Stelka Brewery # City Garrison #* Captain Thesusal is in charge # Commander's Quarters #* Commander Dron trains the troops # Fallwall Tower #* Mond Strongrule manages this # Fallwall Compound # Quarry Wood River Outlet # Watch Towers # Highman Halls # First Hold, Temple of Nallandyr #* Grand Guardian Gedarron is the high priest here # High Traders District # Dwarven District #* Glittereyes (a strictly dwarven tavern on pain of axe) #* Soggy Beard Tavern (merry dwarf and human drinking place) # Dwarven Garrison # Fallwall Stonecutters # The Mages Market #* A large square building that make small magic items (up to 2,400gp) #* Also sells spellcasting resources for wizards # Public Market #* Market Master is Brenon Stableson # Moon Day Gate # # # Garons Travellers Stop #* All basic adventuring supplies can be bought here from the Jovan owner Garon # The Red Dragon Flagon #* Room cost 2sp/5sp/2gp a night depending on quaility #* Run by Espa and Urnid Heflonn # The Quarter Gate # Prilsh Shrines # Snakeskins # The Where House # A former ware house that was converted into a whorehouse # The Trolls Head Inn #* Any race welcome, can be rough and violent due to this #* Average large stay sleeping are 1sp a night # The Diamond Inn #* Large Suit cost: 16gp a night #* Run by the elderly well-to-do Detwyn # Record Keeper Allowl #* Shrine of Fryknoss # Haunted Castle # Secret Rebel Headquaters Other Locations in Cordaigen * Quarrywood River * Buried Graveyard of Maugrym * Buried Church of Baerdorn Strength and Protection This is where the settlements buildings Hardness and Hit points etc. will be noted, as well as the general security of its domestic buildings and the walls of the city (if it has one). Average Building * Hardness: 8 (masonry 1ft thick) * Hit PointsL 90 (masonry 1ft thick) * Climb DC: 15 (10ft high) * Door Lock DC: 15 (average) * Break DC: 20 (simple wooden door) Important Buildings * Hardness: 8 (masonry 1ft thick) * Hit PointsL 90 (masonry 1ft thick) * Climb DC: 20 * Door Lock DC: 20 (good) * Break DC: 25 (iron shod oak door) * Security: what guards will be posted there and what king of checks they do on those seeking entrance Walls * Hardness: 8 (hewn stone 3ft thick) * Hit Points: 540 (hewn stone 3ft thick) * Climb DC: 25 (30ft high) * Break DC: 50 Gate * Security: all gates have two arcadisns on and two normal town guard * Hardness: 10 (iron door) * Hit Points: 60 (iron door) * Lift DC: 25 * Break DC: 28 Groups in the Settlement There is a wide mix of people in the the town and many form groups. Adventurers These are informal and come and go all the time, but many a group of people with different and Arcadians A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Dwarves A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Gypsies A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Customs and Practices of the Settlement (if drastically different) A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Currency and Trade What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Laws of the Settlement Details and examples. Religion As well as the traditionalist faith of Nallandyr, there has been a new 'godless' faith springing up in the last few decades known as On'Nyon, of "Of Thyself" in God Tongue (with some irony), where people look into themselves for divine inspiration and guidance, and d onot rely on other worldly beings. None of their followers have any powers (of course) but there is a church-less community of believers moving from house to house, much to the Nallandyte's disappointment but not chargrin. The people who tend to follow it are mostly harmless small life philosophers seeing meaning and symbolism all around them, often in contradicting ways. Sayings * "An open door is an invite for adventure." (often misinterpreted to justify burglary) Entertainment (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Myths and Legends (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Superstitions Details and examples. Things to But in the Settlement * Marketplace * Base Limit: 2,400gp (75% chance of cheaper items 1/week) * Minor Items 3d4 (-); Medium Items 2d4 (#); Major Items 1d4 (#) * Purchase Limit: 10,000gp * Spellcasting: 5th * Specialty: Adventurers At the market goods produced outside of the town are sold mostly, from vegetables, animals for food and fur, fish and milks and cheese. Special goods this town is known for includes the best winter furs in the land, some of the wolf skins even enchanted for extra protections. They alos make some of the best boots in Tolish, and with dwarven influence they are said to be able to be walk through anything especially when enchanted. Some of the lands greates stone masons from from here also. The giant goats here are traided for everything large horses can do and more. Traders with more interesting goods to pass through also Military Matters * Militia (war 1st, 5%): ## * Trained soldiers (war 2nd, 1%): ## * Trained commanders (war 4th, 0.25%) ## History of the Settlement A general summery of the settlements founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subject, like this. Recent Events in the Settlement What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. Game Rules of the Settlement Any special game options for characters from this country. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Bonus Class Skill Options: All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others. Category:Tolish Category:Drorn Category:Location